only ashes
by iliads
Summary: the wings that you burn turn to ashes my dear. — Drabble collection, various pairings. #7 - lucy/lysander: mountains.
1. bellatrixrodolphus: skeleton girl

**notes:** yet another drabble collection. i know, i know. this time, it's mainly for pairings i don't have much experience writing or want to try for the first time.  
>each will be exactly 100 words in length, because i don't think i've ever written a drabble that coincides with that.<p>

and if you are going to favourite/alert, please don't do so without leaving a review, whether good or bad. i love to know what you think. :)

* * *

><p><span>only ashes<span>

i. **skeleton girl  
><strong>bellatrixrodolphus

You sometimes wonder what it's like to be Lucius, with a wife who loves him so unconditionally, so _purely_ (how you hate that word – yet how well it seems to fit).

You sometimes wonder what it will take for her not to come home, spilling illegal curses from her mouth and hexing everything she can.

But then you remember – she's Bellatrix, dangerously lethal with paper thin words and far too many skeletons in her closet, and you think (hope) perhaps you are content with what you have.

(You never are, though, because you love her like she'll never love you.)


	2. charlietonks: orphan

**a/n:** thanks to those who reviewed. :)

* * *

><p>ii. <strong>orphan<strong>  
>charlietonks<p>

Sometimes, Charlie thinks he always kind of knew that Tonks was going to be a hero – someone who died for what they believed in (he tries not to feel the pang in his chest as he thinks of her _son_, the little orphan boy). A legend, some people might call it.

His motto, for as long as he can remember, has always been _seize the day_.

Sometimes, he wishes that he did.

Because then, maybe, there wouldn't be a little orphan boy sitting in Harry Potter's house, screaming.

(Giving the orphan a name just makes it – everything – all too real.)


	3. jameslily: pianist

**notes:** thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please, no favourites/alerts without reviewing first, thanks!

* * *

><p>iii. <strong>pianist<strong>  
>jameslily<p>

You find her one day, straight-backed and poised, fingers pressed to the ivory keys that gleam eerily in the low light.

She's smiling, her flaming hair pushed back behind her ears as her fingertips ghost over the whites and blacks. Each note vibrates gently in the air and then slowly fades to nothing.

You grin, leaning against the doorframe lazily. "I didn't know you could play."

She turns her head in shock, eyes widening as she realises she's being watched. "Oh, it's you. I don't play, or at least, not _well_."

"Well enough," you say.

She smiles in return. "Thanks."


	4. siriusdorcas: fragile

**notes:** thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. :) please don't favourite/alert without leaving a review first!

* * *

><p>iv. <strong>fragile<strong>  
>siriusdorcas<p>

She is not fragile.

She is strong, with hard eyes and a jaw permanently set in determination. She is twenty two, with secretly trembling hands, quivering knees and a well-placed mask. Emotion is something she pretends doesn't come easy to her, except, except —

Fingers brushing her jaw and a mouth whispering, "Loosen up, will you?" then a barked out laugh and black hair that is not her own tickling her eyelids. Warm grey eyes and a thin scar snaking down his shoulder that he brushes off lightly every time she asks —

She is not fragile, but oh, can she break.


	5. dracoastoria: accident

**notes:** thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

><p>v. <strong>accident<strong>  
>dracoastoria<p>

Winter is when they first meet, and she has tinsel through her curls and bells on her fingers. He, on the other hand, is wearing all black, his robes billowing importantly as he walks.

She is the receptionist with coffee for someone else clutched in her hand and a bundle of books tucked under her arm. He is the head of the entire department who doesn't even know her name.

It only takes a collision, hot coffee spilled down him, a rush of, "Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry!" and a, "Watch where you're going next time," for everything to change.


	6. marlenejames: glory personified

.

vi. **glory personified**  
>marlenejames<p>

He notices, properly _notices_, Marlene for the first time when she's on Sirius' arm and laughing at something he said. She is glory personified — shining brown eyes and glittering blonde hair like a princess's (though she is no royalty).

James _wants_. And James always gets what he wants.

He seeks her out, kisses her, claims her. Her hand follows the curve of his spine and up to the slant of his collarbones.

"Funny," she remarks. Her hand is in his hair. _Her hand is in his hair._ "I thought you were all talk and no action, Potter."

He simply smirks.


	7. lucylysander: mountains

.

vii. **mountains  
><strong>lucylysander

Lucy is not Molly — all romance novels and love, love, love. She is closed off with walls much too high. She is strong, firm and she does not believe in such silly things as love at first sight and soul mates. Sometimes she thinks she was born with something missing — the ability to _feel_ the way Molly can. Giving your heart to someone entirely and receiving theirs in return is alien to her.

Still, when Lysander tells her like it is the most important thing in the world, "I would move mountains for you," she can't help but believe him.


End file.
